Masoquismo
by Affy black
Summary: Cuando amas a tu primo, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, ni a él mismo, ¿Qué es lo que haces? Castigarte a ti misma. Lily/Hugo  Incesto


**itulo:** Masoquismo.

**Summary: **Cuando amas a tu primo, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, ni a él mismo, ¿Qué es lo que haces? Castigarte a ti misma.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de su creadora.

**Advertencia**: Incesto. (Relación primo-prima)

* * *

><p><strong>Masoquismo.<strong>

-Lily está mal. –dice Rose. Pero no es necesario que lo diga. Tú lo sabes. Todos lo saben en realidad.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? Hemos intentado de todo pero ella se niega a escucharnos. –dice Albus y hay tanta preocupación y angustia en su mirada que te da lástima. Tú no puedes sentirte igual. Es verdad que estás preocupado por Lily, pero también estás molesto. Furioso.

-Quizá deberíamos dejarla tranquila. –opina quedamente Lucy, que ha intentado hablar con Lily y que ha sido groseramente tratada por ésta. –Quizá así es feliz.

James se levanta molesto de su silla. Eso parece ser inadmisible para él tanto como lo es para ti.

-No voy a dejar que mi hermanita se convierta en una zorra sin poder evitarlo. Si es necesario voy a ir a hablar con mis padres para que la encierren día y noche. –grita enfadado. Asientes porque le das la razón.

-Yo ya no sé que hacer. –dice Rose. Tú la miras expectante y ella te mira a ti. Porque sabes que ella sabe. Porque todos en el fondo saben. Incluido tú. –Estoy harta de verla en el suelo borracha o con un cigarrillo encendido en la mano. Estoy harta de que no llegue a dormir y tener que cubrirla diciendo que está conmigo. Estoy harta de que todos en la escuela hablen de ella y tener que cerrarles la boca a hechizos y ganarme castigos. Harta de que cada idiota esté diciendo que se acostó con ella y no tener los cojones de decirle que es mentira porque ni yo misma lo sé. –Te mira directamente. –Y tú, Hugo, ¿No dirás nada?

Tú suspiras.

-Yo también estoy harto, pero no soy tan ingenuo al pensar que puedo detenerla. Lily sólo parará cuando quiera hacerlo.

Te das la vuelta y te marchas.

* * *

><p>Das un nuevo sorbo al whisky de fuego que tienes en la mano. Quema. Arde. Se siente condenadamente bien. Sientes que borra cada uno de tus sentimientos a la vez que la borrachera y la inconsciencia se van apoderando de tus sentidos y de tu cuerpo. Le das una calada al cigarrillo y sientes el humo entrar por tu garganta hasta tus pulmones dejándote la boca seca y un sabor amargo. Sacas el humo exhalando y la sensación es horrible. Sientes que quedas negra por dentro. Así está bien. Eso te mereces.<p>

Estás con esos nuevos amigos que tienes. Esos que te inducen a hacer cosas malas. Esos que ni siquiera memorizan tu nombre o tu historia. Esos que en cualquier otro momento te darían o asco o miedo. Quieres hundirte. Te lo mereces.

Sientes una mano acariciarte bajo la falda y ni te inmutas. Estás sucia y te gusta. Por eso estás allí porque quieres ensuciarte más. Ensuciarte por fuera como estás por dentro. Dejas que te toque lo que desee, de todas maneras no importa. Nada puede ser peor que el pensamiento de quien verdaderamente desearías que te tocara. El que es tu sangre. Ese deseo tan sucio que te recorre al verlo es tu penitencia. Una que te encargas de pagar cada día.

Te das asco. Fijarte en tu primo es una atrocidad. Pensar en el tocándote debajo de la mesa, quitándote el vestido que usaste en la boda de Victoire mientras bailaban, imaginarlo entrando a hurtadillas a tu cuarto en La Madriguera… es tan repulsivo como tentador para ti. Es tu primo. El que conoces desde que naciste. El que es como un hermano. Es por eso que te odias.

No puedes decírselo ni a él ni a nadie, aunque sabes que Hugo puede saberlo con sólo mirarte. Aun así no te dignarás a confesarlo y la culpa y el asco te corroen por dentro. Es por eso que quieres castigarte. Que quieres acabar con tu vida y tu reputación. Porque te das asco. Porque el deseo que sientes está mal. Porque es inmoral, incorrecto y es un pecado.

-Aleja tus manos de ellas o te la corto, infeliz.

Oyes su voz y levantas tus ojos color café inmediatamente. Allí está. Es él. Es Hugo.

* * *

><p>El chico que estaba tocando a Lily la dejó en paz y ésta le miró con sorpresa. Hugo se acercó a ella decidido y la tomó de la muñeca jalándola sin pizca de gentileza. Ese parecía haber sido el limite de su paciencia. Lily lo siguió sin decir una palabra y juntos volvieron a casa del pelirrojo. La chica se dio cuenta que no había nadie allí y que su primo la dirigió hasta su cuarto sin miramientos.<p>

-Espero que estés contenta, la estás haciendo en grande. Todos están preocupados por ti. –dijo Hugo con una gran cantidad de furia contenida.

-Todos excepto tú. –adivinó la pelirroja.

-En especial yo. –replicó Weasley. La chica alzó su mirada por primera vez.

Hugo la contempló. Lily casi no llevaba ropa y parecía estar medio ebria y mareada. La metió al baño y le tendió una camisa suya y ropa interior de Rose.

-Bañate ahora.

Lily hipó y entonces el chico se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Lily estaba llorando. Ella le vio con sus enormes ojos miel y Hugo se sintió repentinamente horrible. La abrazó con cariño y le sacó la ropa de prostituta que llevaba puesta. No es como si nunca la hubiera visto en ropa interior, después de todo. Antes de que ella entrara en esa etapa solían ser muy abiertos entre ellos. Demasiado.

Todo antes de que otros sentimientos surgieran.

El pelirrojo entonces dejó el agua correr y salió del baño para dejarla ducharse. Cuando salió su cabello rojo estaba empapado cayéndole por el rostro y sólo llevaba puesta su camiseta. Ella se sentó en la cama.

-¿Vamos a estar bien? –preguntó Lily.

-¿Vas a dejar de ser una imbécil? –replicó Hugo. Lily suspiró.

-No puedo. Lo merezco. Toda esa mierda me la merezco, Hugo. Debo castigarme a mí misma. Tú no entiendes.

-Sí entiendo. –él aseguró. –Ahora entiendo, Lily. Perdón por no hacerlo antes, pero ahora entiendo lo que pasa y no es necesario que te castigues. Yo sé que lo que te pasa… -se calló. –Lo que nos pasa… -corrigió de inmediato. –No está bien. Pero tampoco es para que hagas esto. El amor, después de todo, siempre debe ser hermoso.

-No cuando es entre primos. –finalmente dijo ella, confesando su más grande secreto hasta ahora.

-Siempre. Como sea y entre quien sea. –afirmó Hugo. –Estoy segura que todos preferirían vernos juntos, a verte siendo una zorra que desea castigarse a sí misma por sentir lo que siente. –Lily sollozó. –Ahora ven aquí.

Él la tomó en brazos y antes de lo esperado Lily estaba besándolo con pasión. Hugo le respondió de la misma forma y la apretó más fuerte contra él. La chica sintió las gentiles manos de su primo estrujar su espalda y casi llora de felicidad. Nadie la había tocado con dulzura en meses. Cayeron a la cama de él en instantes y allí se quedaron dormidos, besándose y abrazandose, sin hacer nada más.

Y Lily no necesitaba ya nada más. Todo lo que quería lo tenía junto a él.

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado y gracias por leer :)<p> 


End file.
